


Have Your Cake And Eat It Too

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, baking cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: The one with cookies and first kisses





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the 25 days of xmas prompt 'holiday baking' 
> 
> no beta so if you spot any mistakes let me know

“So,” Stiles said as he walked into the loft. “I know I said I’d make all the cookies for the pack Christmas dinner and I am but I figured I’d make them here because then your place will small nice and then I don’t have to figure out how to transport dozens and dozens of cookies from my place to here so here I am.”

Derek looked up from his book, quirking an eyebrow before nodding his head towards the kitchen. 

“Thanks man.”

Derek went back to his book, hoping he could at least finish the chapter before Stiles inevitably distracted him. 

Today wasn’t his lucky day though because he got another sentence in before Stiles’ humming got his attention. 

Derek put the book down, making his way to the kitchen.

He walked in to find Stiles flitting around the kitchen, setting up all the ingredients for the cookies. 

“Need help?” Derek finally asked. 

Stiles jumped, dropping the bag of flour he was holding. 

“Oh for the love of god Derek, make noise when you move!” Stiles yelled. 

Derek just smirked. 

“It’s not funny Derek. What if that was a carton of eggs? You would have had eggs all over your floor!”

“Yeah and I would have made you clean it up. But do you need help making the cookies?”

“Yeah I do actually. I’m making 4 different kinds, and 3-dozen of each, because you guys eat like 10 cookies each and I need to make sure there’s enough. So can you get started on the chocolate chip batter and I’ll start on the sugar cookie one?”

“Sure,” Derek said, already making his way over to the counter to get started. 

They worked in comfortable harmony as Stiles hummed random tunes. 

“Did you want me to put some Christmas music on?” Derek finally asked. 

“Oh yeah I mean uh, that’s cool. If you want.”

“All you had to do was ask Stiles. I’m not the Grinch, I wouldn’t have said no.”

“I didn’t know, you just don’t strike me as the Christmas music loving type of guy.”

Derek’s face went emotionless as he tried to think of how to respond to that. 

“I used to love it. We’d listen to it as a family all the time. Except on Christmas day itself. My birthday’s on Christmas and my mom and dad always made sure to make me feel like it was a special day for me too and not like I was an afterthought during the holiday celebrations. But yeah, I used to love Christmas music. It’s just been hard since then,” Derek said, knowing Stiles would understand. 

“You’re a Christmas baby?” Stiles asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Hmm, ok.”

Derek turned on the Christmas music, secretly enjoying how it made Stiles dance even more around the kitchen. 

They’d come a long way since they first met but Derek found himself being drawn to Stiles over the years. 

He wanted to sit next to Stiles at pack meetings, check up on him, make sure he was okay, and take care of him. 

For now though, he’d settle with getting to bake cookies with Stiles in his kitchen on a Sunday morning. 

“Derek?” he heard his name being called eventually.

“Hmm?” he replied, being snapped out of his daydream. 

“Lost you there for a minute big guy. I asked if you wanted to take a break and order some lunch.”

“Oh. Yeah. The takeout menus are in the drawer.”

Derek went back to mixing in the chocolate chips in his latest batch of cookie dough. 

Derek was never one for baking but he loved doing it with Stiles. Stiles made it fun. He’d dance around the kitchen as he mixed together ingredients, sliding around the kitchen, belting out Christmas songs. 

Derek finished putting the cookies in the oven before joining Stiles on the couch. 

“You order food?”

“Yeah pizza will be here in 20 minutes. Also thanks.”

“For what?”

“For letting me take over your kitchen. And thanks for helping me too. I appreciate it. I would have gotten it done on time without your help but this way I’ll be done early and I won’t be so stressed. Do you think I could hang out here till everyone shows up for the party later?”

“Stiles you’re always welcome here.”

“I am?”

“Always.”

“Cool.”

“Have you always liked baking?”

“It used to be mine and my mom’s thing. But then when she got too sick I started to learn how to bake on my own and I’d bring her cookies at the hospital. I usually only do it when I’m really stressed now but I figured a big cookie baking session for the pack party would maybe help me get back into it for enjoyment.”

Derek just nodded, knocking his knee against Stiles’. He knew how hard it could be to talk about dead family members and he didn’t want to push the situation.   
The watched whatever was on TV as they waited for the pizza to arrive. It finally did and they dug in, enjoying their food. 

A few hours later, all the cookies were finished and spread out in the kitchen to cool. 

“So, are you doing anything for Christmas this year?” Stiles asked as they stood over the sink, cleaning all the bowls and spoons from that morning’s baking session. 

“Not really. I might tell your dad I can work the Christmas day shift because I don’t have anything else to do.” 

Cora wasn’t coming to visit and he didn’t have anywhere else to go. He could head to New York and spend the week with the family that took care of him and Laura all those years ago but he felt like he didn’t belong there. He felt like he belonged here in Beacon Hills, with Stiles.

“Dude that’s sad. No, you’re gonna spend Christmas with dad and I.”

“No I don’t want to impose. It’s fine Stiles.”

“Derek I swear to god I will make sure my dad does not give you that shift and then you’ll be home alone and that’s no way to spend the day. Just agree ok?”

“Thanks Stiles,” Derek said fondly. 

The rest of the night passed in a blur. The loft filled up quickly as the pack showed up, all of them enjoying the food and the good company. 

Derek felt himself blushing every time someone complimented him on the cookies. He wasn’t used to all this genuine praise, especially at a point in his life when he felt safe and happy for once. 

The rest of December went by in a blur and before he knew it, it was December 24th. He was about to order himself some Chinese food when his phone rang.   
“Stiles?”

“Hey Derek listen um are you busy tonight?” Stiles asked him. 

“No why? Did you need help with something?”

“No I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over. Dad’s working and you know, it’s Christmas Eve and I just wanted to see if you wanted some company tonight. You can spend the night too.”

Derek thought about it. Spending the night with Stiles sounded like the best thing ever. Plus he wouldn’t have to spend the night alone.

“Yeah, I’ll be over in half an hour.”

Derek called ahead, ordering food for him and Stiles that he could pick up on his way over. 

True to his word about half an hour later Derek was knocking on Stiles’ door.

“Hey,” Derek said, holding up the bag of takeout. “I brought food.”

“I seriously love you Derek,” Stiles exclaimed as he made grabby hands towards the bag of food.

Derek chose to not bring up the fact that Stiles said that with complete confidence and there was no hint of a lie in what he just said. 

“Smells good in here, were you baking something?” Derek asked as he dropped his bag by the door and stepped into the house. 

“Oh um yeah. It’s for later though.”

Stiles placed a couple plates on the coffee table before emptying all the food on the plates for the two of them to eat. 

They ate as they watched Love Actually, which Derek forgot how much he loved. 

At 11:59pm, Stiles got up, nervousness and anxiety wafting off of him. 

“Hey are you okay?” Derek asked, concerned about the sudden change in Stiles’ mood. 

“Yeah I just uh, stay there for a minute ok? And can you close your eyes please?”

Derek didn’t argue, just nodded his head and closed his eyes. 

He heard Stiles return, his heart beating rapidly as he stood in front of Derek. 

“Okay, open your eyes.”

Derek opened his eyes to see Stiles standing in front of him with the most beautiful cake in his hands. It was shaped like a gorgeous 3D wolf, complete with Derek’s red eyes. 

“Happy birthday,” Stiles said, sounding unsure of himself. 

“Stiles this is beautiful. Thank you.”

Derek was shocked. No one had ever done anything like this for him, until Stiles. 

Here was Stiles, the most gorgeous man in the entire world, standing in front of him with a homemade birthday cake, wishing him happy birthday at midnight.

“Do you- do you not like it?” Stiles asked. “Did I cross a boundary or something?”

“No not at all Stiles,” Derek said, taking the cake from him and placing it on the coffee table. 

Derek pulled Stiles close to him, eyes flicking back and forth between Stiles’ eyes and his lips before leaning in to kiss him. 

Kissing Stiles was everything he had ever imagined. It was soft and passionate and warm and full of excitement and it was the kind of kiss that Derek had been waiting his whole life for. 

They finally pulled back and Derek couldn’t help but smile more at the look on Stiles’ face. 

“Best birthday ever,” Derek mumbled against Stiles’ lips, getting ready for another kiss. 

And he was sure the birthday would only get better when he finally got to try some of the cake that Stiles had made him. He could smell the chocolate and orange and he couldn’t wait to stop kissing Stiles for long enough to actually eat the cake. 

He was going to have his cake and eat it too.


End file.
